Le temps d'une danse
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Tranquillement, tu tombe amoureuse de lui. Doucement, tu découvre l'amour, le vrai, le tendre. Puis violemment, tout se fini. Mais le tout, le temps d'une danse...HGBZ UA


**Bonjour tous ! Alors voil****à**** un petit OS, merci à Aethel pour l'avoir corrigé !**

**Venus30 écrit toujours en « tu » alors je lui ai emprunté ! Si vous aimez les Yuri, elle en vau****t**** la peine en passant !**

**C'est un tout petit UA o****ù**** leur relation n'est pas en approfondi, pas du tout, que vous soyez prévenu****s****.**

**Voil****à**** bonne lecture !**

La musique commence, le rideau se lève, la foule applaudit tout doucement de peur de vous déranger. Tes pas te portent tranquillement vers le milieu de la scène, glissant plus qu'autre chose, regardant Blaise d'une façon hésitante. Tu n'es plus toi en ce moment, tu n'es qu'un rôle que tu as appris à intégrer depuis des semaines déjà, tu n'essaies même plus de te souvenir de tout, tu avances sans même y penser. Maintenant, chaque pas fait partie intégrante de toi, tu ne les oublieras jamais et tu en es consciente.

Doucement, tu lui tournes autour, tournant avec grâce au bon moment. Comme une ballerine, tu tourbillonnes sur toi-même, le tout entrecoupé de sauts de toutes sortes. Comme toujours, tu les réussis à la perfection, tu sais très bien que tes lignes sont absolument parfaites, tu sais qu'avec tes gestes simples tu subjugues tout le monde. Enfin, tu sais que c'est ce que tout le monde te dis après chaque numéro, alors à force, tu finis par croire que tu es vraiment aussi douée qu'ils le disent.

Avec une douceur immense, il te soulève dans les airs et tu souris tout aussi doucement, timidement, presque naïvement. Au départ, quand on t'a annoncé que tu devais danser sur la chanson « L'envie d'aimer » de Daniel Lévi, tu étais septique. La chanson est trop longue, trop lente, trop répétitive, tu étais convaincue que cela serait voué à l'échec. Plus une chanson dure longtemps et moins il est facile de faire des mouvements diversifiés, surtout pour des débutants comme vous deux.

Pourtant, avec ton partenaire, tu as su trouver une chorégraphie parfaite, simple et sublime. Trop probablement. C'est l'histoire d'un tout nouveau couple, leur première histoire d'amour. Tout devait être dans cette ambiance de naïveté et de pureté, vos regards devaient déborder d'amour pour l'autre. Tellement que vous êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ancrés dans vos personnages, cette histoire est devenue la vôtre. La douceur et la tendresse se sont pourtant terminées en carnage. Ce n'était qu'un rôle à jouer le temps d'une danse, le temps d'un dernier moment de passion, d'amour. Tes sourires pourraient se transformer en larmes alors qu'il te tient dans ses bras mais ils ne flanchent pas, ils tiennent bon, comme toi.

Ton corps penché vers l'arrière, le sien te couvrant entière, tu n'entends que la musique. Volant dans les airs, passant, ou plutôt glissant sur son dos, tu sais que personne n'ose applaudir pour garder cette douce ambiance. Tu tournes, encore et encore, tu suis ses mouvements. Tu sais que d'une seconde à l'autre arriveront les plus beaux moments mais tu gardes le sourire d'une adolescente découvrant l'amour.

Durement, tu te remémores dans ta tête la façon dont il te regardait alors que vous décidiez de vos pas de danse. La façon dont il t'a embrassée la première fois, c'était si tendre que pour un instant, tu étais persuadé que la jeune fille de votre histoire, c'était toi.

Vient le moment où tu plonges dans ses bras, tendant les mains vers le ciel pour essayer d'attraper des étoiles imaginaires. À ce moment-là, tu te vois au bord de l'eau à regarder le ciel et ses lumières éblouissantes puis tourner la tête vers Blaise et lui demander de t'en offrir une. Puis tu te sens encore projetée dans les airs et tu ouvres les bras, comme si tu allais t'envoler. Il te lance et te rattrape et tout ce que tu te dis, c'est que ce n'est qu'une histoire. Ce n'est qu'une histoire car dans la réalité, il t'a laissé tomber.

Tu roules sur le sol, jouant avec l'autre, puis il t'enlace pour la fin du deuxième refrain. Tout redevient doux, comme le sourire que tu prends. Tu te laisses bercer par la musique et tu anticipes la dernière partie. Tu tournes tranquillement, ne le quittant jamais des yeux, puis tu sautes, agrippant tes jambes à sa taille et tu laisses aller le haut de ton corps vers le bas, écartant les bras alors qu'il tourne et tourne encore. Les applaudissements se font enfin entendre mais tu t'y attendais, la fin approche après tout. Ils se laissent aller.

Dans les airs, tu sautes par-dessus lui au sol, puis il fait la même chose, c'est l'amour, l'envie de découvrir l'autre, la passion. Vos lèvres s'étirent, les spectateurs adorent, ils sont fans de votre numéro, eux aussi ont l'impression que l'histoire est réelle en fait. Sur la scène, tu cours ou plutôt tu flottes et en accord avec Blaise, tu fais des sauts, vos corps se toucheraient presque.

Pour finir, vous tournez l'un contre l'autre et tu te penches vers l'arrière, conquise, alors que la musique cesse tranquillement. Alors à ce moment, à tout rompre, les spectateurs crient et frappent dans leurs mains. Ils ont aimé, tu le sais. Le rideau se ferme après vos révérences, venant clore le spectacle et par le même fait, votre histoire.

Cette histoire détruite aussitôt commencée.

**Voil****à****, j'espère que vous avez aim****é**** ! Cela fait un moment que j'ai envie de faire une histoire de danse, j'ai toujours des chorégraphies en tête alors voil****à****, laissez votre avis !**


End file.
